thehubtvchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony (1986)
Season 1: Friendship is Magic (2011) #Mare in the Moon February 14, 2011 #Elements of Harmony February 15, 2011 #The Ticket Master February 16, 2011 #Applebuck Season February 17, 2011 #Griffon The Brush Off February 18, 2011 #Boast Busters February 21, 2011 #Dragonshy February 22, 2011 #Look Before You Sleep February 23, 2011 #Bridle Gossip February 24, 2011 #Swarm of the Century February 25, 2011 #Winter Wrap Up February 28, 2011 #Call of the Cutie March 1, 2011 #Fall Weather Friends March 2, 2011 #Suited of Success March 3, 2011 #Feeling Pinkie Keen March 7, 2011 #Sonic Rainboom March 8, 2011 #Stare Master March 9, 2011 #The Show Stoppers March 10, 2011 #A Dog and Pony Show March 11, 2011 #Green Isn't Your Color March 18, 2011 #Over a Barrel March 25, 2011 #A Bird in a Hoof April 8, 2011 #The Cuite Mark Chronicles April 15, 2011 #Owl's Well That Friends Well April 22, 2011 #Party of One April 29, 2011 #The Best Night Ever May 6, 2011 Season 2 (2011-2012) #The Return of Harmony September 24, 2011 #Lesson Zero October 15, 2011 #Luna Eclipsed October 22, 2011 #Sisterhooves Social November 5, 2011 #The Cutie Pox November 12, 2011 #May the Best Pet Win! November 19, 2011 #The Mysterious Mare Do Well November 26, 2011 #Sweet & Elite December 5, 2011 #Secret of My Excess December 7, 2011 #Hearth's Warming Eve December 9, 2011 #Family Appreciation Day January 7, 2012 #Baby Cakes January 14, 2012 #The Last Roundup January 21, 2012 #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 January 28, 2012 #Read it and Weep February 4, 2012 #Hearts and Hooves Day February 11, 2012 #A Friend in Deed February 18, 2012 #Putting Your Hoof Down March 3, 2012 #It's About Time March 10, 2012 #Dragon Quest March 17, 2012 #Hurricane Fluttershy March 24, 2012 #Ponyville Confidental March 31, 2012 #Mystery on the Friendship Express April 7, 2012 #There's a Pony for That April 14, 2012 #A Canterlot Wedding April 21, 2012 #Making of My Little Pony April 28, 2012 Season 3 (2012-2013) #The Crystal Empire November 10, 2012 #Too Many Pinkie Pies November 17, 2012 #One Bad Apple November 24, 2012 #Magic Duel December 1, 2012 #Sleepless in Ponyville December 8, 2012 #Wonderbolts Academy December 15, 2012 #Apple Family Reunion January 5, 2013 #Spike at Your Service January 12, 2013 #Keep Calm and Flutter On January 19, 2013 #Just For Sidekicks January 26, 2013 #Games Ponies Play February 9, 2013 #Magical Mystery Cure February 16, 2013 #Extremely Unexpeted Adult Fans March 23, 2013 #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls June 15, 2013 Season 4: Equestria Girls (2013-2014) #Princess Twilight Sparkle November 2, 2013 #Castle Mania November 9, 2013 #Daring Don't November 16, 2013 #Flight to the Finish November 23, 2013 #Power Ponies November 30, 2013 #Bats! December 7, 2013 #Rarity Takes Manehatten January 4, 2014 #Pinkie Apple Pie January 11, 2014 #Rainbow Falls January 18, 2014 #Three's a Crowd January 25, 2014 #Pinkie Pride February 1, 2014 #Simple Ways February 8, 2014 #Filli Vanilli February 15, 2014 #Twilight Time February 22, 2014 #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies March 1, 2014 #Somepony to Watch Over Me March 8, 2014 #Maud Pie March 15, 2014 #From Whom The Sweetie Belle Toils March 22, 2014 #Leap of Faith March 29, 2014 #Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 April 5, 2014 #Trade Ya! April 19, 2014 #Inspiration Manifestation April 26, 2014 #Equestria Games May 3, 2014 #Twilight's Kingdom May 10, 2014 #Rainbow Rocks: Prequel Shorts June 21, 2014 #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks September 27, 2014 Season 5 (2015) #The Cutie Map April 4, 2015 #Castle Sweet Castle April 11, 2015 #Bloom & Gloom April 18, 2015 #Tanks for the Memories April 25, 2015 #Appleoosa's Most Wanted May 2, 2015 #Make New Friends but Keep Discord May 16, 2015 #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone May 23, 2015 #Slice of Life June 13, 2015 #Princess Spike June 20, 2015 #Party Pooped June 27, 2015 #Amending Fences July 4, 2015 #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? July 11, 2015 #Canterlot Boutique September 12, 2015 #Rarity Investigates September 19, 2015 #Made in Manehatten September 26, 2015 #Friendship Games: Animated Shorts September 26, 2015 #Brotherhooves Social October 3, 2015 #Crusaders of the Lost Mark October 10, 2015 #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows October 17, 2015 #Hearthbreakers October 24, 2015 #Scare Master October 31, 2015 #What About Discord? November 7, 2015 #The Hooffields and McColts November 14, 2015 #The Mane Attraction November 21, 2015 #The Cuite ReMark November 28, 2015 #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games December 4, 2015 Season 6 (2016) #The Crystalling March 26, 2016 #The Gift of Maud Pie April 2, 2016 #On Your Marks April 9, 2016 #Gauntlet of Fire April 16, 2016 #No Seconds Prances April 30, 2016 #Newbie Dash May 7, 2016 #A Hearth's Warming Tail May 14, 2016 #The Saddle Row Review May 21, 2016 #Applejack's Day Off May 28, 2016 #Flutter Brutter June 4, 2016 #Spice Up Your Life June 11, 2016 #Stranger Than Fan Fiction July 30, 2016 #The Cart Before the Ponies August 6, 2016 #28 Pranks Later August 13, 2016 #The Times They Are a Changeling August 20, 2016 #Dungeons and Discords August 27, 2016 #Buckball Season September 3, 2016 #The Fault in Our Cutie Marks September 10, 2016 #Viva Las Pegasus September 17, 2016 #Every Little Thing She Does September 24, 2016 #Pony Point of View October 1, 2016 #Where the Apple Lies October 8, 2016 #Top Bolt October 15, 2016 #To Where and Back Again October 22, 2016 #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree November 5, 2016 #Yule Log November 26, 2016 Season 7: Final Season (2017) #Celestial Advice April 15, 2017 #All Bottled Up April 15, 2017 #A Flurry of Emotions April 22, 2017 #Rock Solid Friendship April 29, 2017 #Fluttershy Leans In May 6, 2017 #Forever Filly May 13, 2017 #Parental Glideance May 20, 2017 #Hard to Say Anything May 27, 2017 #Honest Apple June 3, 2017 #A Royal Problem June 24, 2017 #Not Asking for Trouble July 1, 2017 #Discordant Harmony July 8, 2017 #The Perfect Pair July 22, 2017 #Fame and Misfortune July 29, 2017 #Triple Threat August 12, 2017 #Campfire Tales August 19, 2017 #Daring Done August 26, 2017 #A Health of Information September 9, 2017 #To Change a Challenging September 16, 2017 #It Isn't the Mane Thing About You September 23, 2017 #Once Upon a Zeppelin September 30, 2017 #Spike's Wonderful Life October 7, 2017 #Suddenly Starlight October 14, 2017 #Friendships All Together October 21, 2017 #Seventh Harmony October 28, 2017 #My Little Pony: The Movie November 4, 2017